In the video surveillance field, it is well-known to position surveillance cameras in unobtrusive locations high above areas to be monitored. However, positioning a surveillance camera in an unobtrusive location requires a camera support assembly, such as a base to support the camera, and a mounting bracket for attaching and securing the base to a selected support structure, such as a wall, interior or exterior corner, ceiling or pole.
For example, a flat mounting bracket is often used as a base to support a video surveillance camera. The flat mounting bracket can be secured to any type of flat support structure depending on where the customer desires to have the video surveillance camera located. However, a problem arises when, for example, a customer desires to attach the flat mounting bracket to a interior corner of a hallway. Since a flat mounting bracket cannot be easily attached to an interior corner, a triangular-shaped mounting bracket which can fit in a corner is required.
Since there are so many different types of support structures, e.g., the upper section of interior or exterior walls of buildings, inside corners of hallways or outside corners of buildings, ceilings or the tops of roofs as well as poles or columns, a different type of mounting bracket is then needed depending upon the location selected. Since the same bracket cannot be used on a variety of different support structures, a company in the video surveillance field is required to maintain a variety of different types of mounting brackets in inventory to meet the needs of its customers. Maintaining such an inventory increases costs for the video surveillance company as well as possibly inconveniencing the customer if the correct bracket is not initially ordered or provided.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket for a camera base that is mountable to a variety of different support structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket for a camera base that has a simple design and is easy to manufacture and install.